The Cabin of the Woods
When my eyes opened I wasn’t at home. I was in a forest. Slowly I walked through the wintery wonderland. I was nestled in a warm fur coat while following the cobblestone pathway that wound like a snake through the leafless trees and the immersive foliage that the tremendous forest presented me. The sound of wildlife dashing through the oak trees and the thick snow made the forest feel more natural and liberated while feeling the light snow that would make you feel warm with joy inside. Walking on further I could see light grey smoke rise collectedly in the air with the mouth-watering scent of roasted meat that lured me towards its source hoping that I could prevent my hunger that the scent had participated. The winding pathway had leaded me to a small log cabin in the woods. It had a polished wooden door with an ornate handle; a sloped thatched roof, smooth rounded logs that fortified the walls of the cabin and a window glowed as light flames danced near it. The scent that emanated from the smoke grew stronger and my curiosity of what I may find in the cabin grew with it. Stepping up to the wooden door I noticed that it had small engravings of wolves and bears on it which caused my curiosity to grow larger that I knocked on the door without hesitation. There was no answer so I grabbed the handle and pulled down. Opening the door it revealed a small decorated room. It contained some wooden chairs that were next to a table with a crimson cloth laid on top, a stone wall that curved around the room with paintings that hung presentably from it and a curved hearth were the roasted meat slowly cooked. My hunger prevailed in the end so I decided that I should eat and rest before I explored the endless possibilities that could be displayed. In the morning I decided to go into the basement.Walking into the basement the temperature dropped as if I went outside again. I floor was a blanket of snow and shelves were stacked with obsidian-like phials and multi-coloured books. Carefully I stepped on the snow that had an icy sheet concealed under it but slipped and fell against the shelf. A phial fell from the shelf and shattered against the ice. A golden liquid oozed from it and began to create a light so intense that I had to look away until it died down. When it did the liquid began to rise. Very slowly a chalice made from pure gold formed by my feet and came filled with water. I examined it and it appeared to be plain with no real design to it so I decided to drink from it. Surprisingly, the water tasted sweet with a hint of lemon but then it turned sour which caused me to throw the chalice at the wall turning it back to ice and breaking it apart. When the nauseating taste subsided… I continued around the room. The room was clearly old or even condemned as thick layers of dust acted like a shroud over everything else as if the room itself had died. An eerie aura grew on me as I realized that the room was slowly dying with me inside it. Lights from the candles that lit the room became dimmed and freezing air seeped from the walls as I could see the condensation rise from my mouth as I breathed out. I was beginning to feel like the room: lifeless. What happened I wondered? Rushing for the door it was frozen shut as if I was trying to move a mountain with my hands. The room became even bleaker and I had been plunged into darkness. I was completely visionless. The feeling of death was close to me as the cold was an icy lance piercing through my body, taking all warmth from me. Something or someone's footsteps were creeping up behind me. They were waiting for a time to strike. There wasn’t anything that I could do. No way out... Holding onto the last piece of life I had left the door opened and the shadows receded. Running up the staircase, the air began to grow hot. The cabin was on fire. A huge log that supported the roof collapsed on top of me and the fire began to burn away at my body, I was sure to be dead. I closed my eyes. There wasn’t anything that I could do. No way out… When my eyes opened I wasn’t at home. I was in a forest. I walked down the cobblestone pathway. For some reason this route felt familiar even though I’d never seen a place like this. Then I found a log cabin were two men stood, one wore a hot red fur coat that had black holes and the other man wore a cold blue fur coat, also with holes in it. I walked up to them and they turned around smiling at me. The man with the red coat had a wolf and the other had a bear next to them. Then they both spoke to me saying “You will die in this cabin like we did, but how will you die.” Then I noticed who they were… they were me. User:3Depics (talk) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Fixed